


[Podfic] A Catastrophe of Epic Pawportions

by M_Samro



Series: M_Samro's Stony Podfics [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Aliens, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cat Crack, Cats, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sound Effects, Tactical Breadstick, Tonny Starp, Tony gets kidnapped for his brain AGAIN, cats everywhere, complete nonsense, so many cat sound effects tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Samro/pseuds/M_Samro
Summary: [Length: 38:07]Podfic of FestiveFerret's utterly ridiculous cat crack fic.Summary:Tony's being held hostage for his genius engineering skills again, but at least this time he has Steve with him.Well, and the rest of the Avengers. But they've been turned into kittens.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: M_Samro's Stony Podfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936735
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	[Podfic] A Catastrophe of Epic Pawportions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Catastrophe of Epic Pawportions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259673) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret). 



> This took a lot more work than I was expecting, but I'm proud of how it turned out. PLEASE enjoy this glorious cat crack :D
> 
> (I was also astonished at how few podfics have been made of FestiveFerret's many many amazing works, and I hope to make more in the future to rectify that!)

[Podfic] "A Catastrophe of Epic Pawportions" by FestiveFerret

Length: 38:07

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zq0rtj9iidhii25/A_Catastrophe_of_Epic_Pawportions_%255BPodfic%255D.mp3/file)

Stream via Google Drive [here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1k2WL6MDl_S64rcTq5hmrQ19d_FcH7xTl)

Music is from the Aristocats, of course, which I grabbed from [here.](https://archive.org/details/tvtunes_22664)

Sound Effects are almost all from [orangefreesounds.com](orangefreesounds.com), with the exception of one from [TrekCore.com](TrekCore.com) and one from Grigore on Freesound [here.](https://freesound.org/people/Grigore/sounds/127110/)


End file.
